What She Really Means
by HaRuKi-No-KiMi
Summary: "Even if you hate me or even despise me...I would still and always will love you Sasuke-kun. Forever and ever I promise." Sasu/Saku one-shot.


**What She Really Means**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What?"

_You always act like you hate me._

"Would you go out with me? You know, since we're on the same team and—"

"No Sakura! I would never go out with you!" he spat, hoping that she would stop pestering him.

"Why?"

"Because you are so annoying." He deadpanned and jammed his hand on his pockets before turning his heel and walking away.

_You always call me annoying._

"Sasuke-kun!" she called again.

A vein popped on his temple.

He stopped on his tracks and whipped his head on her direction. "What now Sakura?" he bellowed, obviously irritated.

_You always think of me as a nuisance._

"Umm…" she started as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "…where are you going?" she asked.

He lazily averted his head from her back to his pathway.

"None of your business."

_You always shove me away._

She ran after him, catching up on his pace.

He walked faster.

She also increased her pace.

He slowed down.

And so she did.

He suddenly halted and threw her an annoyed glare.

"What the hell is your freaking problem?"

_You always make me feel like I'm nothing to you._

She was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I…" she looked down and unconsciously bit her lips. She then lifted her gaze to meet his cold ones. "I just want to spend this day with you Sasuke-kun."

He saw the hurt look in her eyes but didn't felt guilty about it.

"Go spend it with Naruto." He uttered flatly and started walking away.

_You never made me feel special to you._

She caught up once again with him.

"Umm… if you don't want to eat lunch with me then…"

He spared her a languid glance.

"…let me walk with you!" She chirped.

He closed his eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, if that would shut your big mouth."

Her smile brightened and they walked together.

After a while of silence, she decided to break it.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out his attention.

The said teen cast her a glance.

"Do you hate me?"

He raised a brow at the stupid question but answered nonetheless.

"Aa."

_But even if you hate me_

"Why?" she asked.

He took away his gaze from her back to the route he's taking.

"Because you're annoying."

_Even if you despise me_

"Would you be lonely if I leave you?" she asked.

"Iie."

_Even if you loathe me next to your brother_

"Would you miss me if I leave you?" she asked.

"Never."

_Even if you'd keep rejecting me a million times_

"Why?" she asked.

_I would still_

"Because I hate you and your annoying presence." he droned.

_And always will_

"Okay!"

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and was kinda surprised by her response. He was looking forward for a pout or a scowl from her though the expression on her face was the complete opposite.

_Love you_

She went in front of him and pulled out a bright smile.

"But I would still annoy you whether you like it or not." She beamed at him.

_Forever_

"Hn."

_And ever_

"I will always be by your side Sasuke-kun. Always will be there whether you need me or not."

_I Promise._

* * *

It was a lovely October morning.

Lush green leaves rustle against the cool gentle breeze. Birds flew freely amidst the azure sky. Cherry blossoms danced with the morning zephyr.

It was indeed a picturesque sight.

But for the shinobi named Uchiha Sasuke, it was nothing but another day…

…another day to train for the fulfillment of his goal.

The blue-black haired lad walked until he reached the bridge where Team 7 meets. He sighed and leaned on the wooden railing of the bridge.

It's always like this. He always comes first followed by Sakura, then Naruto.

Their sensei?

Always arrives one hour after the said time.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

He would again meet his teammates. That dobe and that annoying girl together with that perverted sensei of theirs.

He sighed.

By this time, his female teammate should be here by now. _Maybe she's starting to be like Naruto and Kakashi_ he thought.

…

Thirty minutes had already passed and yet she had not arrived.

And Naruto.

_They should be right here by now_ he mused. He brushed off the thought and continued to think about his revenge. He remained on that position.

…

Two hours had passed and yet he hasn't seen a trace of a pink-haired girl, a blonde boy and a silver haired man.

_That's it!_ He told himself. _If they're not coming…_he straightened himself. _Then I'm going to train by myself._

And he made his way towards the woods.

* * *

Heavy pants and trickling of sweats were the only sound on the training grounds.

The owner of the sounds straightened his posture and withdrew several kunais and shurikens embedded on the dartboard he used for practice. He had managed to hit all bull's eye on all twenty-five dartboards hanging on random trees in just one attack.

Its 12 noon and he hadn't eaten yet. He decided to go to Ichiraku for lunch.

Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets.

_It's very quiet. _He seemed to notice the utter silence.

By this time, a girl with pink hair should be pestering him about going out and eating lunch with her. _What the—_ is he thinking about her?

_Maybe I'm just hungry_ He shrugged and made his way to Ichiraku.

* * *

A blonde with odd whiskers on his cheeks swallowed the remaining soup of his ramen. Actually, it's his 5th. He slammed down the empty bowl and exclaimed: "Another ramen please!"

On his back, Sasuke emerged and took the seat next to the blonde boy.

"Teme!" the blonde greeted.

"I'll have a miso ramen." Sasuke told the old man. The owner of the shop nodded and prepared the order.

Sasuke then turned to Naruto.

"Gomen Sasuke…" the blonde shinobi laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "…I forgot to tell you what Kakashi-sensei told me to tell you."

Sasuke arched a brow.

"Today, he wouldn't be able to meet us. I was given a task by Tsunade-baachan and Sakura-chan was out for a solo mission." Naruto said.

Ayame put down the orders in front of the two shinobis.

"A solo mission?" Sasuke reiterated, curious on why the hokage would give Sakura a solo mission.

Naruto nodded and picked up the chopsticks. "Itadakumasu!" he exclaimed before breaking off the adjacent rear side of the hashi and digging in.

"Why would Godaime give Sakura a solo mission?" Sasuke found himself asking more about their female teammate.

Naruto shrugged as he slurped the noodles.

Sasuke took his chopsticks and began eating.

"I heard that it has something to do about her medical skills." Naruto muffled while chewing his ramen.

Sasuke nodded and began eating. _Maybe she's that good for the Godaime to send her in a solo mission_ he mused as he ate his miso. _Maybe I was just underestimating her. After all, I haven't seen her new abilities after I came back from Orochimaru_.

* * *

The rain poured hard unto the pink-haired kunoichi who uttered some incoherent words while taking her path back to Konoha. Sakura huffed while thinking about her patient earlier.

"That old man is so rude! Grrr…if only Tsunade-shishou hadn't requested me to do this mission, I wouldn't give a damn to heal that arrogant old man!" she ranted and all the while kicking a guiltless puddle on her way.

A cold wind passed upon her, causing her to shiver. _It's so cold._ She thought and hugged her bag to get some warmth. _But I would rather catch a cold than to stay in that old man's house until the rain stops._ She reasoned to herself stubbornly.

The rain poured harder and after a short while, the coast became unclear.

_Great! I can barely see anything._ She continued to walk even she can hardly see.

In the midst of her misty journey, she began hearing some odd sounds.

She slowed her pace and looked around. _It's like the sound of falling rocks._ she thought but brushed off the matter nonetheless.

"Maybe I'm just tired that's why I'm hallucinating. I just wanna go home and sleep." she sighed and quickened her pace.

Each step took an unsure land.

The sole of her sandals brushed against the mud and wet grasses but she didn't seem care. Besides, she's already wet.

Her right foot advanced but landed on pure air. Balance failed to catch her as she found herself falling towards total darkness. Her eyes widened with the realization.

And the sound of the pouring rain was interrupted by a loud scream.

* * *

He walked on the streets of Konoha. Actually, he doesn't know why he's walking or where he's heading. He just let his feet walk. He watched the sakura petals dancing with the zephyr.

He couldn't help but to flinch at the sight. Sometimes, it reminds him of someone. And he hates thinking of her.

But does he really hate her?

Then he found himself walking towards a familiar spot. His ebony eyes widened a bit when he saw a familiar pink haired young woman sitting on a familiar stone bench.

"Sakura?" he asked on his monotone voice.

The girl turned to him and smiled. "Sasuke-kun" she greeted.

Sasuke walked towards her spot. "What are you doing here? Already finished your first solo-mission?" he inquired.

The girl in front him shook her head and looked at him.

"I'm here because I need to tell you something important Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised a brow.

Sakura requested him to sit beside her.

He reluctantly obliged.

"So what's it you're going to tell me Sakura?" he asked.

He was startled when she suddenly grabbed his hand and enclosed it in her own. A blush quickly crept upon his cheeks at the sudden contact. She felt so warm.

"Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

Ebony met jade.

And there he saw a different Sakura. She was smiling at him sweetly which caused him to blush a bit more.

Then he stared at her.

It was like he was staring at the fairest creature he'd ever seen…

Her verdant eyes were utterly stunning. The said wide forehead adorned perfectly her innocent façade. Her silky carnation hair matched impeccably her eye color. A sincere smile was embellishing her fair face.

His heartbeat increased as he looked at her.

_This is why the dobe and fuzzy brows are head over heels in love with her. Hey! What the hell am I thinking?_ he scolded himself for letting such things invade his consciousness. He immediately averted his gaze from her to hide his blush. He then retracted his hand from hers.

"Sasuke-kun" she called out softly and he once again looked at her.

_There it goes again, that annoying smile._

"I know that you would never be able to love me back…" her face displayed a bittersweet smile. "…but even so, the things that I've told you the day you left me here were all true."

He looked through her sad eyes.

"I love you more than anything and I will always will. I will always be here by your side even you don't need me. I will always be here to guide you, to protect you," she stopped and brightened her smile. "And to always love you Sasuke-kun. Always keep that in mind. I'll always be here by your side. Maybe some things fade and change but my love for you Sasuke-kun; it would never change and would never fade no matter what."

"Sakura…"

She looked up again on him with those shining eyes and bright smile.

"Arigatou."

And for once in his life, he appreciated all she had said.

* * *

His alarm clock rang…

He groaned before grabbing his alarm clock and turning it off. After a while, he remembered what he had dreamt.

_A dream?_ he asked himself.

_But why did I dream about Sakura?_ He looked at his hands and remembered Sakura holding it. An unconscious blush crept upon his pale face. He instantly pushed off the thought from his mind and got off his bed. He then went straight to the washroom.

But one thing went unnoticed.

On the side of his bed lay a single sakura flower.

* * *

Tsunade was on her usual work. Her table, as usual, was covered with piles of paper works.

The blonde hokage stamped the paper on her desk with a red mark then leaned back on her chair. Being a Hokage is indeed an exhausting work.

Her mind drifted to the situation on the hospital. Shizune had just reported that there are many patients currently waiting for assistance.

She closed her eyes.

_If only Sakura was here._ She thought. Her eyes immediately flew open.

"Wait! Where the hell is she? Healing an old man wouldn't take that long…"

She was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Come in."

The door eventually opened and a group of Anbu came in.

"Godaime-sama…" a man with a raccoon mask started. "We have bad news."

* * *

Darkness engulfed the once clear sky. Raindrops started to fall on the roofs of the houses on Konoha.

The rain gains different reactions from people. Some thinks its fun while few say it's irritating. Others tend to believe that when the rain starts falling, an angel is crying.

A young man gazed on the window of his apartment. He watched how the rain slowly soak the road and on how it falls.

Why does he feel like something bad is going to happen?

A premonition that just won't go away…It's really bothering him.

He grabbed his cloak and went outside. _I just need a walk._ He told himself and let his feet walk to wherever they take him.

* * *

A blonde boy fell on his knees upon hearing the news.

"Why? WHY?" is the only word he can utter. He gazed at the blonde woman beside him. "You can save her Tsunade-baachan! Why aren't you doing anything? Heal her! Revive her! Do anything to save her!" he exclaimed as tears continuously fell from his cerulean eyes.

The blonde woman beside him shook her head sympathetically and suppressed the tears that are threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. "Naruto, she's gone. I…I can't revive her. It's too late. She…she's already gone."

And tears fell from her eyes.

"NO!" Naruto cried and went hysterical.

Shizune held Naruto in place and tried to calm him. "Naruto-kun, please…calm down."

Naruto fell on his knees as tears endlessly fell from his eyes. Shizune felt tears welling from her eyes and tapped Naruto's back for comfort.

Kakashi looked down and went out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke walked on the damp slippery road. He noticed his sensei walking towards him with an undecipherable look on his masked face.

Kakashi stopped in front of his student.

The young shinobi also halted and raised a brow at his sensei.

"Sasuke." The silver haired jounin addressed his student grimly.

Sasuke can see through his sensei's only exposed eye that something had happened.

"Sakura…" the platinum-haired man started.

Sasuke knitted his brows. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

Kakashi looked down before looking through his student's onyx orbs.

"She died."

* * *

He sat on the edge of his bed, utterly stunned.

His sensei had just told him a bad news.

Sakura, his teammate, had just died because of an accident. She had fallen from a cliff and died.

…

He doesn't know how to react with such situation.

He sat there on his very spot for the time being, pondering the things that just had happened.

Sakura, his comrade, had died.

_Died?_

Meaning never would he be able to see her ever again?

Never would he be able to lay his eyes upon her irritating pink hair again?

Never would he be able to look at her innocent verdant eyes again?

Never would he be able to hear her annoying voice ever again?

_Never again?_

His obsidian orbs widened with the realization. He slowly shook his head.

He had always shoved her away…had always rejected her…had always pushed her away…

Annoying—he had always called her.

True, she had always annoyed him. Every time he wakes up, she's always on his mind. Every time she's not around, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. Wherever he is, she's always on his mind.

And it's really annoying him…

But he never hated her.

He may have always treated her as a nuisance but deep inside, even he hates to admit it, he really cares about her.

She, Haruno Sakura, had changed him.

Before, he doesn't want to accept people in his life because he's afraid to lose someone dear to him again. He had built a barrier which keeps him from getting close to other people. He had grown up as a total ice block.

But when she came, everything started to change.

She had destroyed the barrier he had made. She had melted him. From a total ice block, to a person who can feel. She had made him accept people in his life. She had made him trust. She had given him the meaning of life.

Even though he hadn't showed it, he was grateful to have a friend like her.

But then, where is she?

How could he tell her how much he was grateful to have her in his life if she's already gone?

How could she know how much he needs her if she's already gone?

How can he face tomorrow without her?

Without her and her annoying presence…how?

And tears began to fall from his obsidian eyes.

How foolish of him to only realize now what she really means to him…

He shook his head as more tears cascaded on his pale cheeks.

"Sakura…"

He wept.

"I love you."

* * *

The sun slowly rose as the beginning of a new day started. Rays of light passed through the dark curtains of an apartment. Light began to engulf the darkness of the room.

The young shinobi living on that apartment slowly opened his eyes as the day began. He gradually sat up on his bed and took the moment for him to fully wake up. After quite a minute, he stood up from his bed and headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then took a shower. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the washroom. He opened his closet and took some clothes to wear. After dressing up, he was about to leave when something caught his obsidian eyes.

His eyes widened as the information got him.

He opened his drawer, picked up a piece of parchment, and headed off.

The light crept to where he had been looking a while ago.

On the wall hanged a calendar, a particular date encircled by a red mark.

_28th of March_

* * *

He walked amongst the grassy field with a bouquet of flowers on his right hand. He went to a particular tombstone.

_In loving memory of_

_Haruno Sakura_

_An admirable kunoichi and a loving daughter_

_199X-20XX_

He sat in front of the tombstone and placed the three red roses he had brought on the side of the withered ones.

He had always preferred to bring exactly three red roses every time he visits her. It carries the message he hadn't been able to tell her when she's still alive.

His lips formed a bittersweet smile.

"Happy Birthday Sakura…" he mumbled as the wind blew on him. He had let the wind carry his message to her wherever she is right now.

Even though she's gone, he had always felt her presence. It's like she's always there beside him. Then he remembered what she told him.

"_I love you more than anything and I will always will. I will always be here by your side even you don't need me. I will always be here to guide you, to protect you, and to always love you Sasuke-kun. Always keep that in mind. I'll always be here by your side. Maybe some things fade and change but my love for you Sasuke-kun; it would never change and would never fade no matter what."_

He smiled and pulled out something from his pocket. He left it beside the roses then bid her grave goodbye.

A naughty wind blew upon the folded piece of parchment he left on her grave. It flipped opened and revealed its contents.

_Time may pass_

_And everything wouldn't last_

_Some things may change_

_As a day turns into an age_

_But one thing would never change_

_And always will remain the same_

And the wind made its way to the maker of the message.

"Love…" he smiled as the wind caressed his face.

"…it lasts forever…"

And so the wind blew past him and then carried his message to her—

To his one and only love.

_**.Owari.**_

* * *

Another re-post. The site's new format messed up the actual format of this story so I did find it quite annoying to read for all the scene breakers I have placed before were erased. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed reading if you have not yet read this one or re-reading if you already had.

Now, how about dropping a REVIEW? Pretty please, my lovelies? Reviews make me super happy!

Well then, until next time!

Hugs and kisses,

Haruki


End file.
